italiafandomcom-20200223-history
I migliori cartoni animati trasmessi in Italia, qual'è il vostro cartone preferito?
Dedicato a tutti i migliori cartoni animati più famosi, popolari, bellissimi, divertentissimi, fantastici, fortunati e amati in assoluto di tutti i tempi di tutto il mondo trasmessi in Italia, spesso quelli americani ed europei degli anni 70-80-90 e ai giorni nostri, naturalmente. E quindi non ne parliamo affatto di anime giapponesi che naturalmente non ci interessano minimamente e sono sempre ormai una vera nullità, e che noi italiani ci interessiamo sempre solo questi cartoni. Oggi nella domanda parliamo di cartoni animati, quelli americani ed europei, naturalmente e che sono i più particolari, ma non parliamo di quelli giapponesi che sono anime, ma in realtà parliamo esattamente di questi cartoni, e cioè solo di cartoni americani ed europei, in particolare quelli americani, di provenienza, dunque, esclusivamente statunitensi, che sono proprio naturalmente i veri originali cartoni animati di tutti i tempi trasmessi in Italia, i migliori più mitici, amati, importanti, indimenticabili e super famosi in assoluto di tutto il mondo nel nostro paese. Le più grandi serie animate cult della storia d'animazione. E nessuno è meglio di questi super migliori favolosi cartoon. I cartoni americani insieme a quelli europei sono i veri cartoni animati più importanti ed indimenticabili di tutto il mondo, i più originali più famosi del mondo, da non confondere con gli anime giapponesi che sono sempre ormai una nullità e non sono affatto i cartoni, non se ne parla proprio, perciò sono estremamente e totalmente i più peggiori, orribili, sfortunati e schifosamente senza un briciolo di gentilezza e che tutti finalmente li hanno dimenticati per tutta la vita. Anche se alcuni anime che sono i migliori sono anche naturalmente dalla parte di tutti i nostri cartoni americani, come Kiss Me Licia, Peter Pan, Lupin III, Holly e Benji e D'Artagnan. Qual'è il vostro cartone preferito? E cioè, insomma, qual'è il vostro cartoon USA del cuore? Vecchio, nuovo, moderno, antico e vale tutto! Che sia di vintage, che stracult, che attuale. Avete amato il grandissimo e famoso He-Man e sua sorella She-Ra? Avete amato le Tartarughe Ninja? Gli Acchiappafantasmi? Tom e Jerry? I Looney Tunes?, Topolino, Paperino e Disney Company? Vi siete innamorati di Jem, Iridella, Lady Lovely e Le magiche ballerine volanti? Impazzite per le trame d ThunderCats? I Puffi? Gli Snorky? Appassionati di Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Bonkers gatto combinaguai, I Gummi, Cip e Ciop agenti speciali, Timon e Pumbaa, quelli di Hanna e Barbera, Braccio di Ferro, I Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, i Supereroi Marvel, Batman, Tazmania, Scuola di polizia, The Real Ghostbusters, I G.I. Joe, Transformers, I Superamici, L'ispettore Gadget, I Simpson, Futurama, I Griffin, American Dad, Maledetti scarafaggi, Lupo Alberto, Cattivik, Il laboratorio di Dexter, Ed, Edd & Eddy, Leone il cane fifone, Johnny Bravo? O quelli attutali come A casa dei Loud, I Dalton, Phineas e Ferb, Gumball, Kick Chiappowski, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe o Ladybug? Perchè di solito amiamo sempre i vecchi cartoni animati americani fin dalla prima volta prima di quelli di oggi. Quindi vi faccio vedere anche la lista dei migliori cartoni trasmessi nel nostro paese, oltre anche a Topolino e i suoi amici, Tom e Jerry, Looney Tunes, quelli di Hanna e Barbera, Braccio di Ferro, Picchiarello, Superman, I Superamici, I Supereroi Marvel, Capitan Planet, La pantera rosa, Garfield, Felix il gatto, Rocky e Bullwinkle, Casper, Droopy capo detective, Mr. Magoo, Albertone, Blackstar, Isidoro, Flash Gordon, Super Mario e le altre due serie animate di He-Man: Titolo italiano: I Puffi Titolo originale: The Smurfs Anno di produzione: 1981 Numero di episodi: 421 Prima tv italiana: 1982 Titolo italiano: Gli Snorky Titolo originale: Snorks Anno di produzione: 1984 Numero di episodi: 108 Prima tv italiana: 1985 Titolo italiano: He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo Titolo originale: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Anno di produzione: 1983 Numero di episodi: 130 Prima tv italiana: 1984 Titolo italiano: She-Ra, la principessa del potere Titolo originale: She-Ra: Princess of Power Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 93 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: G.I. Joe Titolo originale: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Anno di produzione: 1983 Numero di episodi: 95 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: ThunderCats Titolo originale: ThunderCats Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 130 Prima tv italiana: 1989 Titolo italiano: The Real Ghostbusters Titolo originale: The Real Ghostbusters Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 140 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa Titolo originale: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 193 Prima tv italiana: 1989 Titolo italiano: Transformers Titolo originale: Transformers Anno di produzione: 1984 Numero di episodi: 98 Prima tv italiana: 1985 Titolo italiano: BraveStarr Titolo originale: BraveStarr Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 58 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Filmation's Ghostbusters Titolo originale: Filmation's Ghostbusters Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: Batman Titolo originale: Batman Anno di produzione: 1991 Numero di episodi: 85 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Gargoyles, il risveglio degli eroi Titolo originale: Gargoyles Anno di produzione: 1994 Numero di episodi: 77 Prima tv italiana: 1995 Titolo italiano: L'ispettore Gadget Titolo originale: Inspector Gadget Anno di produzione: 1983 Numero di episodi: 86 Prima tv italiana: 1984 Titolo italiano: Street Sharks - Quattro pinne all'orizzonte Titolo originale: Street Sharks Anno di produzione: 1994 Numero di episodi: 40 Prima tv italiana: 1997 Titolo italiano: Jem Titolo originale: Jem and the Holograms Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: I difensori della Terra Titolo originale: Defenders of the Eatth Anno di produzione: 1989 Numero di episodi: 75 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: Dungeons & Dragons Titolo originale: Dungeons & Dragons Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1990 Titolo italiano: Jayce il cavaliere dello spazio Titolo originale: Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: SilverHawks - I falchi d'argento Titolo originale: SilverHawks Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: M.A.S.K. Titolo originale: M.A.S.K. Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 75 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: Vola mio mini pony Titolo originale: My Little Pony Anno di produzione: 1984 Numero di episodi: 52 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Denny Titolo originale: Dennis the Menace Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 78 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: David Gnomo amico mio Titolo originale: David el gnomo Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 26 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: The Mask Titolo originale: The Mask Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 54 Prima tv italiana: 1996 Titolo italiano: Biker Mice da Marte Titolo originale: Biker Mice from Mars Anno di produzione: 1993 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1994 Titolo italiano: Iridella Titolo originale: Rainbow Brite Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 13 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: Lady Lovely Titolo originale: Lady LovelyLocks Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 20 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Ti voglio bene Denver Titolo originale: Denver, the Last Dinosaur Anno di produzione: 1988 Numero di episodi: 52 Prima tv italiana: 1989 Titolo italiano: Alvin rock n roll Titolo originale: Alvin and the Chipmunks Anno di produzione: 1983 Numero di episodi: 102 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: Scuola di polizia Titolo originale: Police Academy Anno di produzione: 1988 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: Darkwing Duck Titolo originale: Darkwing Duck Anno di produzione: 1991 Numero di episodi: 91 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: DuckTales - Avventure di paperi Titolo originale: DuckTales Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 100 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Cip e Ciop agenti speciali Titolo originale: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Anno di produzione: 1989 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: Ecco Pippo! Titolo originale: Goof Troop Anno di produzione: 1992 Numero di episodi: 79 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Bonkers gatto combinaguai Titolo originale: Bonkers Anno di produzione: 1993 Numero di episodi: 64 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: TaleSpin Titolo originale: TaleSpin Anno di produzione: 1990 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: Le avventure dei Gummi Titolo originale: Adventures of the Gummi Bears Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 95 Prima tv italiana: 1987 Titolo italiano: I Wuzzles Titolo originale: The Wuzzles Anno di produzione: 1985 Numero di episodi: 13 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: Conte Dacula Titolo originale: Count Duckula Anno di produzione: 1988 Numero di episodi: 61 Prima tv italiana: 1989 Titolo italiano: Tazmania Titolo originale: Taz-Mania Anno di produzione: 1991 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Chi la fa l'aspetti Titolo originale: Iznogoud Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 52 Prima tv italiana: 1996 Titolo italiano: I favolosi Tiny Toons Titolo originale: Tiny Toon Adventures Anno di produzione: 1990 Numero di episodi: 100 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: Animaniacs Titolo originale: Animaniacs Anno di produzione: 1993 Numero di episodi: 99 Prima tv italiana: 1996 Titolo italiano: Mignolo e Prof. Titolo originale: Pinky and the Brain Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1998 Titolo italiano: I Simpson Titolo originale: The Simpsons Anno di produzione: 1989 Numero di episodi: più di 600 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: I Griffin Titolo originale: Family Guy Anno di produzione: 1999 Prima tv italiana: 2000 Titolo italiano: Futurama Titolo originale: Futurama Anno di produzione: 1999 Numero di episodi: 140 Prima tv italiana: 2000 Titolo italiano: American Dad Titolo originale: American Dad Anno di produzione: 2005 Prima tv italiana: 2006 Titolo italiano: Timon e Pumbaa Titolo originale: Timon and Pumbaa Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 85 (168) Prima tv italiana: 1996 Titolo italiano: La sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel Titolo originale: The Little Mermaid Anno di produzione: 1992 Numero di episodi: 31 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Aladdin Titolo originale: Aladdin Anno di produzione: 1994 Numero di episodi: 86 Prima tv italiana: 1995 Titolo italiano: Hercules Titolo originale: Hercules Anno di produzione: 1998 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1999 Titolo italiano: La fabbrica dei mostri Titolo originale: Creepy Crawlers Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 23 Prima tv italiana: 1996 Titolo italiano: Ritorno al futuro Titolo originale: Back to the Future Anno di produzione: 1991 Numero di episodi: 24 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Pippo e Menelao Titolo originale: Pif et Hercule Anno di produzione: 1989 Numero di episodi: 130 Prima tv italiana: 1991 Titolo italiano: Tom e Jerry Kids Titolo originale: Tom & Jerry Kids Anno di produzione: 1990 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Le avventure di Blinky Bill Titolo originale: The Adventures of Blinky Bill Anno di produzione: 1993 Numero di episodi: 52 Prima tv italiana: 1995 Titolo italiano: Beethoven Titolo originale: Beethoven Anno di produzione: 1994 Numero di episodi: 26 Prima tv italiana: 1995 Titolo italiano: Rambo Titolo originale: Rambo: The Force of Freedom Anno di produzione: 1986 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1986 Titolo italiano: Dinosaucers Titolo originale: Dinosaucers Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Ritorno al futuro Titolo originale: Back to the Future Anno di produzione: 1991 Numero di episodi: 24 Prima tv italiana: 1993 Titolo italiano: Siamo quelli di Beverly Hills Titolo originale: Beverly Hills Teens Anno di produzione: 1987 Numero di episodi: 65 Prima tv italiana: 1988 Titolo italiano: Freakazoid Titolo originale: Freakazoid! Anno di produzione: 1995 Numero di episodi: 24 Prima tv italiana: 1998 Titolo italiano: I Gatti Volanti Titolo originale: Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Anno di produzione: 1993 Numero di episodi: 25 Prima tv italiana: 1996 E poi che dire, contempliamo tutti i cartoon, cioè i cartoni animati americani per tutti, sia di età infantile e che di età adulta, che però entrambi sono dedicati proprio a tutti oggigiorno, insieme, grandi e piccini, a tutti del genere sono dedicati a migliaia di serie di cartoon americani sia per i piccolo che per gli adulti, sia per i grandi che per i piccini. E poi non contempliamo gli anime giapponesi che non sono dedicati a nessuno di noi per niente e poi non tutti piacciono gli anime e non se non fregano un ben niente ormai e che sono quasi sempre oramai dimenticati, perchè a tutti come sempre al solito piacciono solo i cartoni animati, che sono proprio originalmente quelli americani ed europei che preferiamo e conosciamo sempre, perchè noi italiani ci interessiamo di gran lunga i cartoni americani che noi abbiamo sempre preferenze con i cartoon americani fin dalla prima volta. E insomma, qual'è il vostro cartoon (cartone animato del cuore che vi ha fatto emozionare, ridere e portato fortuna? Bè, chissà, forse tra i commenti scoprirete proprio il mio! Categoria:Cartoni animati